


Unconditional

by neverendingpleasure



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingpleasure/pseuds/neverendingpleasure
Summary: He was seventeen when he married Viktor despite the seven years age gap. There’s nothing more blissful than to spend your life with man you love. Yuuri could not ask for more. His husband has been good to him, no, perfect to him. They have their perfect life and relationship.“Perfect” is understatement.They almost had it all.Or so that’s what Yuuri thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

 

_'Will you marry me?”_

_._

_._

_._

_The question hung in the air as Yuuri digest the idea of what Viktor has said. He looked at the man who was kneeling on the ground. He is not mishearing things, right? Viktor wants to marry him? His mind can’t process the happenings right before his eyes. His heart wants to burst with happiness and Yuuri won’t change this moment of spending his entire life with the man he loves for the world._

_“Yuuri” The silver haired man said with his one knee on the ground, holding up a diamond ring with Sapphire side stones just much almost the same color of his eyes. The seventeen year old Yuuri Katsuki is rendered speechless unsure how to react with the proposal of his longtime boyfriend._

_Yes, he is seventeen and the man before him is twenty-four. They’ve been together for three years. Though in front of the eyes of many it’s illegal especially the other is a minor. They hid their relationship for all those years and as they know many would disagree with their set up. The only people who knew were those close to them._

_As the reality dawns upon him Yuuri can’t stop the tears threatening to fall from his eyes “V-Viktor?”_

_The silver haired looked up expectantly “Is that a yes?”_

_This time Yuuri let himself go and cried. Yes, he can’t wait to spend his whole life with Viktor. Yes, he wants to start a family despite the gap. And yes, he would be faithful and loyal to his husband to be. He wiped the tears from his eyes using the hem of his dress shirt and in a soft small voice “Yes”_

_Yuuri swears that he was the happiest at that moment. Or so what he can remember._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loneliness"

 

 

_When he was thirteen years old, young Yuuri presented as an omega. His family couldn’t be much happier when he presented but at the same time worried for their son. Yuuri beamed with lots of innocence and pureness, too much that Hiroko worries that someone would stain her son. She knows her son would find a mate eventually but she wants to keep her baby for herself. She looks at her son who was folding the towels they provide for their guests. Her heart swells with pride as Yuuri grows with kindness._

_“Yuu-chan”_

_The young lad looked up from the towels “Yes, Mom?”_

_“Honey don’t you have class at Minako today?”_

_Yuuri smiled widely and nods “I’ll go after I finish this”_

_Yuuri hurriedly fold the towels and placed them neatly in the drawers, running past his mother who reprimands him about running in the corridor. Yuuri is in love with dancing, he finds himself deeply immersed with emotions the moment the beat plays. He is very thankful to Minako for teaching him with patience and passion. He dreams to become a dancer one day when he grows up and to be just like Minako. Young Yuuri also dreams of having his own studio where he’d be teaching kids though he is still a kid himself but someday when he will be an adult wherein he’d be making his dreams come true. He grabbed his duffel bag and slings it over._

_It was a particular hot afternoon and Yuuri was just taking his time walking to Minako’s studio. Though the walk was thirty to forty-five minutes Yuuri doesn’t mind. He likes to spend his days like this taking in the scenery around him and enjoying the fresh hair especially when he takes detour to go to the beach.  He extremely loves how the salty breeze blows his hair and magically takes his worries away. Deciding upon it, despite knowing he will get scolded for taking long, Yuuri made his detour._

_As the scorching sun couldn’t get hotter the young lad took out his umbrella from his bag. The sun might be nice but Yuuri isn’t the one who enjoys his skin getting tan where it could be two toned. Just when he is approaching the beach crossing the street a car stopped in front of him. The omega screamed as he fell on his butt and his umbrella landed few meters away from him._

_Yuuri gasped and his whole body trembled with fear. He almost died. If the car didn’t stop he could have really lost his existence. The young lad tried to calm himself though the smell of an omega in distress radiates from him. Yuuri is just thankful he’s not dead._

_When Yuuri was about to get up the driver’s seat and passenger clicked open. The omega hurriedly scrambled to get up and to retrieve his umbrella. He shouldn’t have gone here. If he goes to Minako’s place with an injury, he is hundred percent sure he’d get an earful of scolding and if it isn’t enough he would be grounded for weeks._

_“Hey, are you alright?”_

_Yuuri spun back and saw two foreigners.  One with a blond hair and dark undercut and the other one had a long silver platinum blond hair tied in pony tail with blue eyes. Even though Yuuri just presented recently he can tell the two males, who looked like in their early twenties, were definitely alphas._

_The young omega might not be interested either attracted to other people yet but Yuuri knows about beauty standards. And these two in front of him screams every piece of it especially the one with blue eyes. Yuuri was silent for some moment far too distracted of the pretty color before him. That he didn’t notice that the men across him looked at him with unreadable expressions._

_“Were you hurt?” the one with blue eyes asked._

_He snapped from his stupor. Yuuri can feel the reddening of his cheeks. He is embarrassed of his action, he didn’t mean to but his eyes were very pretty and it’s the first time that Yuuri seen such color. Yuuri meekly replied “I-I’m fine. U-umm… I should g-go”_

_Yuuri immediately run from the scene leaving the two alphas puzzled by his reaction_.

 

_The omega knew deep within that blue has become his favorite color just like his eyes._

 

 

 

It was early in the morning that Yuuri stirred from his slumber. It would be during this hour that the peacefulness of the residence would be disrupted by the one great being in their house. Yuuri liked the tranquility the most, as the stillness makes him feel he can find _peace_. The house was quiet but soon filled with Makkachin’s barking and scratching at the bedroom door. Urging the omega to open up and let the poor poodle in.

 

Finding his strength to start his day Yuuri got up and strides towards the door and unlocked it. Makkachin happily walked in and climbed onto his, no, _their_ bed. It has been three weeks since he last saw Viktor. Yuuri missed his husband. Viktor has been busy flying from one country to another that he barely makes it home. It’d be a miracle that the alpha would be at home for three days in a month.

 

_“Home”_

 

Often times the omega wonders what home truly meant. He wants Viktor to be here with him. Though the alpha calls him once in a day whenever he is flying out of the country but Yuuri craves much more. He doesn’t want phone calls but the actual presence of his husband. Maybe by then, bask with Viktor’s attention will put Yuuri’s soul in peace.

 

 _“It’s too quiet_ ”

 

The loneliness eats him up inside that he doesn’t know what to do with it. Sometimes, Yuuri wants to run away and never go back _. But go where?_ He can’t leave his husband. Not when he is in Russia. Yuuri shakes his head. He hates himself so much, how it’s so easy for him to be reduced into an anxiety ridden omega.

 

He understands that Viktor runs their family business that requires his attention at all times. But can Viktor give him some time and attention too? Like can they be proper husband and wife? Yuuri is not asking for too much.

 

The omega picked one of the picture frames littered on top of the bedside table near their bed. A small bitter smile lingered on his lips as he softly caressed the smile of Viktor’s face. It was a photograph of their wedding day.

 

“Just like those times”

 

But who is he kidding? Viktor’s messages were even thrifty just like his phone calls. Yuuri thought that he just had to be contented with it. He is living the life he wants. He got married with the man he loves who swore to love him till death. Yet the void deep within haunts him. Yuuri tried. He tried; really.

 

He tries not to get tired. He loves Viktor so much. So much that he can no longer imagine a life without him. _But does Viktor feels the same way?_

He doesn’t know. Yuuri is lost on where he stands in their family – no, in their marriage. They have been married for two years but yet… When did he start feeling this way?

 

His reverie broke as his phone rings. Yuuri immediately picked it up, putting on his best smile.

 

_“Good morning, Love”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday Yuuri would be free - into a world where he takes care of his heart. What hurts more than to leave your dream behind?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It has been five days since Yuuri last saw the blue eyed foreigner. The day after the incident he didn’t go back to the beach. Yuuri was afraid that he might see them again. The third day he finally had the courage to go back, he wasn’t expecting to be honest but something in deep recess of his mind the young omega had this small ray of hope that he would get to see the blue eyed boy.

 

“No, he is not a boy”

 

Yuuri shakes his head disagreeing with the term he used - he is a grown man. He is much older than Yuuri maybe much older than him by five years. His face reddened when his thoughts wander to his blue eyes and his long silver hair that looks so soft and silky to touch.

 

He had been weird recently. The young omega cannot put it into words but he feels his heart thumps when he tries to recall the man. Yuuri doesn’t know these feelings, he have no idea how to deal with it. He is scared to ask his mother or Mari of what this feeling called.

 

Then again, it has been five days. Yuuri is not even sure if he would get to see him again. Maybe he would forget about him. The thought of forgetting leaves a surge of emotions unfamiliar to him – again. He felt rather sad and hurt. Yuuri is confused why he would be feeling that way. And it bothers the young omega.

 

Deciding to drop the turmoil of his heart Yuuri fished his pink iPod Shuffle from the pocket of his sweat pants put the earphones on. As soon “Waltz of the Flowers” came on the omega relaxed and closed his eyes getting ready to position himself.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

The omega yelped when Yuko tackled him to the polished wooden floor of Minako’s studio. Instead of getting mad Yuuri giggles when the other omega tickled his sides “Stop Yuko!”

 

“What do I tell you about playing around?!”

 

Both of them stopped when they heard Minako’s voice roared and quickly get up. Pissing their teacher is the only one thing that the both omega wouldn’t dare to do. They immediately went to the corner and stretched.

 

 

  
Four in the afternoon that Yuuri and Yuko finally finished their class. Both omegas was relieved that Minako didn’t severely punished them though they were the last one to leave to wipe the mirror and mop the floor. Yuuri was waiting for Yuko outside of the building. He cannot wait to go home and eat Katsudon. His mother promised to cook his favorite if he will come home early.

 

“Yuuri would you like to stop by the rink before you go home?”

 

His face immediately brightens but he remembers the promise he made with his mother. The omega cannot help but to pout “I can’t Yuko. My dad will pick me up”

 

The female omega huffed and pinched each side of Yuuri’s cheeks. Despite the Omega’s protest Yuko grabbed Yuuri’s arm and hurried them off to her father’s car who parked on the side of the street “There’s handsome blue eyed guy in there now!”

 

“W-what?”

 

Yuko rolled her eyes and let go of Yuuri’s cheeks as they both settled at the backseat. The female omega crossed her arms “There were two of them. I like the blue eyed one”

 

Yuuri can hear the strong beating of his heart with the thought of blue eyes. Blue eyed? The omega wonders if it’s the same guy, the omega gulped eyes wandering at Yuko’s father and asked in a quiet voice “Does he have long silver hair?”

 

“How did you know?!”

 

Yuuri’s face can’t be impossibly redder. The young omega hides his face between his hands. His heart thumps so fast that he couldn’t hide how happy he is now that he knows that the blue eyed guy is still around. Yuuri could not grasp the reason for him to react like this but he is delighted that he has a chance to see those mesmerizing eyes.

 

Yuko just watched her best friend reaction with an amused look on her face. She can see how Yuuri’s neck, ears and chest turned red. Then the female omega realized what caused this, Yuko might be on the same age as Yuuri but she is aware with her preferences about opposite gender and to distinguish emotions towards others.

 

She slowly pried Yuuri’s hand away from his face “Do you have crush on him?”

 

“Crush?” the young omega tilted his head on the other side.

 

_“Yeah, right”_ The female omega groaned inwardly. Yuko forgot Yuuri is very innocent and naïve. How can she not remember that Yuuri is the type to be not to be keen on feelings? Guess she can’t blame Yuuri with it specially the protective environment the other omega lives in.

 

“Does your heart beat fast?”

 

The young omega placed his right hand to his chest and bashfully nodded “A bit”

 

“That means you like him!”

 

But before Yuuri can say anything Yuko pulled him into a crushing hug “Oh my God! You have your first crush!”

 

 

 

“Yuuri!”

 

The loud thud of a book slammed at the table startled the omega from his seat and looked up to see Phichit grinning at him, loving how startled he was. The omega rolled his eyes at the tanned alpha who took the seat across him.

 

“I’m reading Paulo Coelho’s Eleven Minutes”

 

Phichit throw a suggestive smile at the omega “You do know that’s about a prostitute who fell in love with a divorcee painter, right?”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“On the second thought have you read ‘Adultery’?”

 

The omega groaned as his face is getting red. For the second time of the day Yuuri rolled his eyes. He can’t believe he is hearing this from the tanned alpha though Phichit humors him most of the time about his reading spree of various authors “I’m sure you understand it’s not the explicit content I’m after”

 

The tanned alpha just laughed as he hands him his favorite drink from Starbucks. Yuuri just smiled as he takes the drink from both hands. He gladly appreciates the tanned alpha that brightens his day every now and then when he really need it so bad “How’s your class?”

 

“Literature is shit Yuuri and I’m amazed how you love them”

 

“For Heaven’s sake Phichit Chulanont! You only love them if they have Ms. Steele in ----“ Yuuri fished his phone from his back pocket and looked at the caller. He excused himself away from the tanned alpha. Phichit only nodded with understanding. They know who the call comes from.

 

After five minutes Yuuri came back with a sullen expression and raw red eyes. An expression that the tanned alpha knows so well though he and Yuuri started to hang out for about six months. He didn’t expect the closeness that builds between them and an odd kind of friendship between an Alpha and an Omega.

 

Seeing Yuuri like this pushes his instincts into haywire. Phichit had been taught to cherish and love the people he cares about. At some point the affection is unwanted, especially towards the omega before his eyes.

 

The itch to pull the omega and to comfort him drives Phichit at the edge. But he knows better that Yuuri would not appreciate that coming from him. From him who likes Yuuri more than a friend and hides with the pretenses of a ‘friend you can really on’ “Can’t make it up to you again?”

 

Yuuri chewed his lower lip as the reality strips and lay bear before him “Stop it Phichit. Viktor was just busy with work”

 

But Phichit wanted to ask “Why do you even love him?”

 

As if reading what’s on Phichit’s mind, the omega just sighed and a small sad smile plastered on his lips “Please don’t give me that look. It’s making me feel small and you pity me too much”

 

The tanned alpha didn’t say anything further. As he slowly watched Yuuri break down into pieces in front of him day by day. He often wonders how the omega deals with it because no matter how Phichit looks at it, though he never met Viktor – Yuuri’s husband has long fell out of love and is a coward to be honest about it.

 

 

The omega cannot hide the happiness as he saw his husband name on his phone because Viktor never called him twice a day since --- their marriage. His husband might have the free time to call him and to make the effort just for him makes Yuuri want to burst with joy.

 

_“Love, how are you?”_

 

Viktor’s endearment never fails to make Yuuri curl his toes “I’m good and classes were fine. Were you busy, Vitya?”

 

Viktor groaned and the line went silent for a while as if he is contemplating the next words he would utter _“Very much so. It was a wise choice to send you to College”_

 

Yuuri wanted to make Viktor proud. Despite at first the alpha disagreed, upon some months Yuuri was blessed with Viktor’s approval. Yuuri tries so hard to make Viktor happy and the people around them to acknowledge him worthy as Viktor’s wife and mate “I want to help you in the future”

 

_“Your thought makes me happy, Love. Regardless it is unnecessary”_

 

For a second Yuuri’s heart froze.

 

_“Unnecessary”_

 

The word echoes inside his head. The omega held his tears as they threaten to gush down on his supple cheeks. Yuuri cleared his throat “Vitya, you’d be here tomorrow?”

 

The other line went dead for a minute. It makes Yuuri panic whether the call ended but he heard Viktor sighed on the other line _“I’m sorry, Love. I don’t think I can make it home tomorrow. I have to fly to London to meet up with Chris”_

 

“B-but—“

 

_“I’d make it up to you, alright? I’d have Ilona to send your gift”_

 

_But I don’t want your gifts Viktor I just want you here with me_ Yuuri bit his lip to stifle the sob. He missed Viktor so much. He misses him so bad. But why even for an hour Viktor can’t grace him with his precious time despite he is his wife?

 

“Vitya---“

 

A female on the other line called. Who else calls his husband Vitya other than him, his close friends and family? “W-who was that?”

 

_“I have to go. I love you”_

 

Before he can ask further the call ended and Yuuri is left with tears. Phichit had once told him maybe Viktor is cheating but he refused to believe on hearsays. He wants actual proof if that was the case. He didn’t know that the price he got to pay for the life he chosen was suffering and pain.

 

Is their anniversary meant nothing?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I forgot to add tag. Angst.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> My first omegaverse ever.


End file.
